Grand Theft Auto: Massachusetts
by DopeMan
Summary: My new GTA! Big story line! Check it out!


Grand Theft Auto: Massachusetts

This GTA will take place in none other than Mass. New features and additions have been added.

Features:

Player can do everything in San Andreas and Saint's Row, along with robberies, extortion, drug deals, and pick pocketing.

Players will play as a character they create. The game has almost all the first and last names in the world, so you pick them. Along with that, you can pick your characters details. Clothing is later in the game. The characters can choose either criminal or police path at the beginning.

Weapons: (Laser sights and other additions can be added to certain guns)

Criminals:

Pistols:

9mm Glock Silenced Glock Desert Eagle 357. Magnum

Automatics:

Tec 9 Uzi MP5

Shotguns:

Single Barrel Shotgun Double Barrel Shotgun Sawed Off Shotgun

Law:

Pistols:

Standard Pistol Silenced Pistol Rubber Bullet Pistol

Shotguns:

Riot Shotgun

Police and Hospital:

If you get arrested, you are sent to jail. Depending on the amount of wanted stars you have, you will have to stay in jail for a certain amount of game days. You can attempt a breakout, and if you succeed, you will have to lay low for a game day. If a civilian sees you, they will get a question mark over their head. If they recognize you, it will turn to an exclamation mark. The exclamation mark will turn red if you don't run away, and they will call the cops. If you have a wanted level, you can hide, and if the cops don't find you, you will lose the wanted level. But if a civilian sees you, it goes with the !

If you are wasted, you must go to the hospital. You will wind up outside, and with full health.

Police and Criminal:

As you choose your path, the story will differ. If you choose to be a cop, you could be a regular cop, SWAT, or even an undercover rat. You can make arrests. If you choose criminal, you can run extortions, pick pocket, robberies, whatever you want.

Areas:

Dorchester: This is where you start. No guns, no money, just a punk on the street. Not much police activity, and lots of people. Pretty much the ghetto.

Lawrence: Worse than Dorchester, this slum is the worst place in Mass. If you find yourself here, you better pack a gun or two.

Boston: Ah, finally. Not really ghetto, but no the suburbs. You could run a few good extortions. Good place to start out.

Houses:

Along the way, you can purchase houses. Cost varies by area and quality.

Cars:

All cars from GTA and Saint's Row.

Robberies, Extortion, Drug Deals and Pick Pocket:

Robberies: Walk into a store, point your gun at the cashier. Get the money from the register and safe. Make a quick getaway. Cops will be on you quick. Find a place to hide.

Extortion: Walk into a store, and set up your offer for protection. Some may be easier than others. If store owner won't budge, rough him up a bit.

Drug Deals: Buy some marijuana with your money, and set up some deals to buy or sell. Cops could bust the deal, or it could be a set up, so be careful.

Pick Pocket: Walk up to somebody to initiate the pick pocket mini game. Move the left analog stick until it rumbles. Hit X quickly, and your hand will shoot out of their pocket. If messed up, cops will be called.

Arrests, Interrogation, and Rats:

Arrests: Arrests can be pulled off when you see a crime happening. Walk up to criminal, and quickly press L analog stick and R analog stick together. Cuffs will be slapped on.

Interrogation: Got a suspect who isn't talking? Take him into interrogation. Ask pre selected questions. If he won't talk, rough him up.

Rats: Got a new guy? Make him a rat. Send him with a gang, and get his report. If he is found as a rat, he will be killed.

Finally, onto the story! My character is a white male, with dread locks. 5'11 and 180 pounds. Jimmy Sanford. I chose the cop life.

Mission: Beginning

CS

Jimmy Sanford walked down the streets of Dorchester. With a gun on his holster, he was looking for crime. As soon as gunshots rang out, he knew it was time for action. They came from the bank across the street. Jimmy could see their getaway car. He ran up, and arrested the getaway driver, stuffing him into his cop cruiser. He cautiously approached the bank. When he saw a hostage situation, he quickly crouched behind a pillar. There were three men, all with masks. Two had AK47's, and the one with the hostage had a pistol. Jimmy cocked his gun back. He put three shots into a male with the AK47. He went down, the shots penetrating his stomach. The male with the hostage threatened to pop the lady if Jimmy didn't back off. Jimmy fired five shots into the head of the AK47 wielding man. Two down, one to go. The hostage was screaming. Jimmy waited for the perfect time, and shot two head shots into the male. Jimmy made sure the hostage was okay. He walked out, as he called for backup. But, one of the AK47 males stood up. Jimmy turned, and was sure he was dead. But a gunshot from behind killed the man. Jimmy turned and saw a police officer standing, pistol drawn.

"Hello there, I'm Officer Shay. Close call" He said.

"Yeah, too close"

END CS.

The player must now talk to Officer Shay. You do, and find out he is in your squad. Then you must drive back to the office with Shay. Once there, the mission is over.

Reward: Nothing Mission Strand started: Shay 


End file.
